Movie Night with a Vampire
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Cake is gone so it's just Fionna. She decides to invite the Vampire King over for a little movie night. The movie they're watching some how brings them up with the topic of kissing. Why does Marshall want to...


A/N: Here's a really quick one-shot, I really wanted to type one for some reason lol.

Movie Night with a Vampire

I sat onto the couch with a large popcorn bowl in my hands, "thanks for coming over Marshall. Cake's been leaving a lot to take care of her kittens so I've been alone a lot lately."

Marshall shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth. "No problem Fi, I had nothing to do anyway, it's been a while since we hung out alone."

I blushed lightly and nodded, we were alone... completely alone.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked scratching his head.

I smiled, "Heat Signature."

"Again?" He asked annoyed, "I've seen it like a billion times... what else do you got?"

I frowned, "I love Heat Signature... we have some in the corner." I explained pouting.

He got up and smirked, "just eat your popcorn, baby."

"I am not a baby!" I argued.

Marshall shook his head and dug through our tapes, he pulled one out with a smile on his face. "Lets watch Dark Roses."

I rose a brow, "you know that's a horror romance right?" I asked slowly.

He nodded, "chicks dig this stuff right? Plus it's horror so it's a plus."

I shrugged, "it's alright I guess, nothing special."

Marshall came back and turned off the lights before flopping on the couch.

I peaked at him in the corner of my eye, he had an expressionless look on his face. I blushed lightly, what was I doing? I should be watching the movie.

My eyes traveled to the screen to see a man with a chainsaw attack people on a cruise ship. Marshall laughed as blood splattered everywhere. "Sick bro..." I said with a scrunched up face.

"What?" He asked smiling at me, "it's entertaining."

I shook my head and ate more popcorn.

By the end of the movie, I was in tears. The main character and his girlfriend were about to get married, the bell chimes sent chills down my spine.

I wiped my eyes, "this is so beautiful!" I sobbed.

Marshall looked at me stupidly, "girls... Always so dramatic." He smirked, "just watch."

I looked back at the movie, "what?"

Next thing I knew, that stupid chainsaw guy appealed.

My eyes widened, "no!"

His chainsaw started and blood splattered everywhere, screams were heard before the credits rolled.

Marshall frowned, "what a crappy ending."

I threw the empty bowl at the TV in anger, "no! They can't die just like that! They were suppose to live happily ever after!" I yelled.

"It's not a fairy tale Fi," Marshall mumbled.

I glared at him, "shut up." I got up and picked up the bowl, "they didn't even get to kiss..."

"It's just a kiss, nothing to special about it."

I blushed, "I guess you could be right." I've never been kissed before so what would I know?

As if reading my mind, Marshall smirked. "But you've never been kissed so you don't know..." He got up and floated next to me, "wanna do it?"

I went red and pushed him away, "you're joking right?"

He shrugged, "never kissed a girl who hasn't received her first kiss before. I wanna try everything before I die."

"But you can't die," I said bringing the bowl into the Kitchen.

He winked, "exactly. Plus, you can become a better kisser this way."

I shrugged, "why'd I want to kiss you anyway?"

Marshall looked offended, "why wouldn't you? I'm the sexy Vampire King."

"Ha.. Sexy.." I laughed.

He floated in front of me, "common Fi, just one!"

I continued to blush, "I don't know..."

"Just close your eyes, it'll be quick. Or do you want it long and romantic?"

I frowned and pushed him away, "alright Marshall, it's time for you to go home."

"No."

I looked at him and laughed, "what?"

He crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving."

"Well I'm going to bed," I said passing him and up the ladder to my bedroom. Getting dressed quickly into my pajamas, I got into bed.

"Fionna..." A voice whispered. "Kiss me..."

I got up and glared, "go away Marsha-"

Before I could even get his name out, he quickly pressed his lips against mine and pulled away as quick.

My face went a crimson color, "Marshall!" I yelled covering up my lips.

He smirked, "what?"

"You just kissed me!"

He nodded, "yes I did."

I looked away and brought my hand down, "that was too quick... I mumbled.

Marshall looked at me confused, "what?"

I looked back and blushed more, "you have to do it slower so I can actually feel it..."

He smirked and lowered himself in front of me, "so you're telling me to do it again?"

I nodded slightly causing his smirk to lengthen.

"What ever you say Fi..."

And he pressed his lips against mine once more.

"Was that better?" He asked.

I shook my head, "slower."

He kissed me once more.

"Slower."

He kissed me again.

"Again?" He asked in amusement.

I nodded, "really long please."

He laughed to himself before kissing me again, this one wasn't the last either.

A/N: Tada! I feel so jittery now... this is what Fiolee does to me! Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
